A Dark Awakening
by Sharnie91
Summary: Jacob and Reneesme embark into a new chapter in their relationship. Not without complications from family, and an old friend... How will their life work out when they become both emotionally and physically strained?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
><strong>  
>I never thought it would end up like this, just 4 years ago I was madly in love with a girl who was in love with a vampire, a vampire I loathed. Back then I couldn't understand how she could be in love with such a monster, someone who hurt her so badly, and someone who could easily break her into a million tiny pieces. But back then she was my human, fragile best friend. She was my Bella.<p>

But in four years everything has changed, I understand completely how much someone can love someone, how it doesn't matter what the complications may be, or how different the two are. Love comes in so many different forms, and once you have found the one you will love unconditionally forever, nothing can change that. Within the past four years there has been some complications, and that's putting it lightly.

First there was Bella getting pregnant, then nearly being killed by the thing that grew inside her… the thing I now love unconditionally. Then, Bella being turned into a vampire just too keep her alive. Then came the worst few weeks of my whole existence, the Volturi turning up to kill Reneesme. She was only a few months old at the time, and all I could think of was keeping her safe, but we managed it; we kept her alive. With the help of Carlisle's friends, we got rid of the Volturi, and they won't be coming back any time soon. we hope...

Now, four years on from that unforgettable date, a lot of things have changed, Reneesme is 16. I know that is a huge jump in four years, we all knew she would grow up fast, but we could never put a time frame on it. Some things have stayed the same though... Edward and Bella are still completely head over heals in love with each other, and Edward and I are closer then we have ever been. On my part I think it may be because I owe my whole life to him now, him and Bella. They gave me meaning to my life when I thought I could never have it and Edward with his 'gift' already knows how much I owe him. Even Bella, without any kind of mind reading ability knows how much i owe her... she is still my Bella which means she still knows what I feel even before I know it myself.

I now live part time with the Cullens, which is the last thing I would ever had expected. I have my own room at the top of the stairs, which was Edwards, not the best but I'll deal with it. My dad doesn't yet appreciate my way of life and the fact that I turned my back on Sam Uley's pack, so it was easier to move out rather then get an ear full every time I entered the house. Seth and Leah still hang around here, mostly Seth. He seems to get along really well with the Cullens and him and Emmet are always fighting to see who is the strongest. He also adores Esme's cooking, so he is always around at meal times, or rather, meal times that are prepared for the people who eat real food, which, at the most, is three of us, but Esme doesn't seem to mind much - she enjoys the need to supply people with basics, and she loves having a full house. And Leah, as much as she hates to admit it, also adores Esme's cooking, and she seems to be getting on better terms with Esme and Carlisle, but for the others, we all know that will take some time. She also likes to pop in and check on Reneesme. They are really close now, and poor Leah, well, she has someone who isn't completely repulsive to talk to, seeming as everyone around here is either family or vampires. It is like a breath of fresh air for her to not be knocked completely unconscious by the sheer smell of the Cullen house. Reneseme also seems to enjoy having someone her own age, that isn't her family to talk to, without having to hide any details.

I'm beginning to see mine and Reneesme's relationship growing, but I still don't think Bella is comfortable with it, even though she knew this day was going to come. Edward seems to understand. He knows that I'll never rush things with her, that I'll be ready for the next step in our relationship when she is ready, and I'll wait. For now, she is happy and safe, and that's all I want.

When Reneesme turned 15, her growth spurts seemed to slow down, and now she is beginning to grow at a normal rate. None of us know how long this will last, or even if she will get older. It scares Edward and Bella. They just want her to have a normal life, and with that 'normal' life came shopping, friends and boyfriends. I wasn't too happy about that at first, but I was always there for her when the relationships ended, and I'll be here for her when the next comes along. If the next comes along.

"Jake, Jake. Dude where are you?" Seth shouted up the stairs to my room.

"I'm here man, what's up? Keep it down, OK?" I ran down the stairs, bumping into Rosalie at the same time.

"Watch out, dog" Rosalie shouted.

"Oh shut up, leech"

"Dude, will you two stop arguing? It's Nessie. She's upset and says she needs you, Jake." Seth shouted.

"Ok, ok. This isn't over either Blondie." I warned, pointing a finger at Rosalie, while running out of the door with Seth following behind me.

" Dog, you best come back and tell me what's wrong with her." Rose shouted, although it sounded as if she mumbled it from where I was.

"How did you know she was upset?" I thought. I knew Seth heard me, even though he was nowhere near me. When, in our wolf form, we can communicate through our minds, it was faster for me to run in wolf form to Bella's cottage.

"I heard her crying. Leah and I were just out on patrol, and I recognized the sobs, so I stopped by and she just shouted your name, man. I couldn't get anything more out of her. She seemed pretty bad though. Will you be OK, need me to come too?"

"Thanks Seth but I'll be fine. You and Leah should go get some food or something. Esme hasn't seen you two in a few days."

"Yeah I will. I'm getting pretty hungry actually… Could just eat some of Esme's cooking. I'll have a quick game with Emmett while I'm there too." Seth thought. I could see the fight already going on in his head, and with all the new moves he had learned, he was pretty sure he'd beat Emmett this time.

"Sorry to disappoint you bro, but he's gone hunting with the rest of them. Only Rose and Esme are in. Well, I'm going in. If I need something, I'll call."

I phased back and pulled on my cut offs that were suspended around my left ankle and ran straight to Nessie's room at the back of the cottage. Before I even reached the room, I could hear her sob and knew something must have been seriously wrong.

"Nessie, what's wrong?" I asked, throwing myself down on the bed, and taking her face into my hands so I could see her more clearly. Her chocolate brown eyes were full of tears, and dark bags were beginning to form under them.

"Jake! I'm so sorry. I can't do it. I tried. I thought I was stronger than this . Oh god, I'm so pathetic." As she said it, more tears began to form in her eyes, getting ready to be pushed down the contours of her rosy cheeks.

"Honey, I don't understand. What happened? Who hurt you?" I inquired, trying to calm her down.

"No one hurt me. It's just me. I keep having these nightmares. These men came and they tried to take me from you, and Aunt Rose just let them. I felt so alone. I cant be alone Jake, and I can't lose you." She cried as her head hit my chest.

"Look," I said, pulling her head up again, and wiping the tears away with my thumb. "I'm here now, and I'm not leaving. I'll be here with you for how ever long you need me, Ness. Please stop crying."

"Thanks Jake."

"Ness, it's fine. You should try and get some sleep. Your mom and dad will be home tomorrow and they will want to see you as perky as you normally are. I'll be just in the front room if you need anything. Okay?" I got up off the bed and began to move all her work from the bed to her desk in the corner of the room making more room for her to sleep. It looked like she had been studying before I came in. Nessie never went to normal school it was too jeopardous to send her to an average school when she aged so fast. So Carlisle home schooled her until she was fully grown.

I had watched her bedroom change so much in the past few years due to the fact that she was maturing so fast. All of the renovations done by Alice's hands, obviously but she had enjoyed it. At the present Nessie's room was a light beige color, and had purple accents on the bedding and the carpet. It looked grown up, and sophisticated.

"Jake?" Nessie interrupted me from my thoughts. I placed all the rest of her books in the nearest available space i could find.

"Yeah?"

"Will you stay here with me tonight?" she asked, patting the left side of her large double bed, which Alice thought was appropriate for a 16 year old girl. Although I could not see why. The bed had a large oak head frame with the initial 'R' engraved into it, along side a werewolf and the Cullen crest. I made it her for her 16th birthday, after being told what Alice was getting her.

"Ness, I dunno. I don't think that bed is big enough for us both now." I said indicating to my growth.

"Oh, come on Jake, please. I don't wanna be alone. Not tonight." she said, smiling the half smile I loved. It reminded me of how Bella smiled when she wanted something, so innocent and pure. A smile I could not say no to.

"Fine, Nessie." I sighed, crossing my arms across my chest. She knew perfectly well she had me wrapped around her little finger


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Renesmee's POV**

I felt so safe just lying there with Jacob, a sense of security I hadn't felt all night. The same feeling I felt the very first moment that I saw Jacob...

I was with my aunt Rose leaning on her shoulder and I looked up, I remember feeling so uneasy about everything, so much was going on around me and I had nothing to make me feel completely at ease and feel safe. Then I looked up and I saw him... my Jacob, trembling ever so slightly he looked up straight at my anticipating eyes. Right then the very moment our eyes met and I felt the warmth that kept me safe, the shield that was constantly around me when I was with him. The security I was longing for in the first minuets of my existence was given to me by this boy and since then it had never gone away. As soon as my head reached the pillow I was plunged immediately into sleep, I had no reason to stay awake because now I was safe and for the moment no one was going to hurt me.

Even though I knew I was fighting an unwinnable fight, I didn't want to fall asleep. I wanted to stay awake and just talk all night, like we used to when I was younger, but it was one of my human inheritances, one at a time like this, I hated. For weeks now there was something I needed to talk to him about, and tonight would have been the perfect moment - No dad to listen in through our minds; we were completely alone, for once.

I have always been close to Jake. He's my best friend in so many ways, which I must admit, is pretty strange considering he is my mom's best friend too, but there are so many strange things in my life, and I've learned to deal with them. The fact that my mom and dad are practically the same age as me proves to be hard some of the time, but it also comes in handy some times. They both can or at least they try to understand what I go through, my mom understands more then dad, considering she was human in this decade, and after all I still am just a teenage girl. Jake is older then me and younger then my mom but technically, neither of them are getting old any time soon we are sure about that. None of my family are too sure about me though, Grandpa Carlisle is researching all he can to try to determine when I will stop aging, but it's taken him four years up to now. Mom and dad still think they are older then me though, always telling me what to do and how to act, but as much as I moan about it (it is my prerogative of course..teenage girl)I like it. It helps me to feel like we are a normal family as normal as we can get. The rest of my wonderful, wacky family, well, they all have their faults, but I love them.

Rose is the most protective aunt I have. She never lets me go out anywhere because she says I'm too vulnerable, even though I could take on anyone who tried me. That's thanks to my Uncle Emmett, teaching me how to throw a punch, (without my dad's agreement, of course.) And Alice is, well, I don't like to say 'favorite' aunt, because I love Rose just as much, but she is the more 'live your life' aunt. She lets me do almost everything, and she is the one who took me shopping for my first batch of makeup. My dad didn't like that; he said I was too young, and that I'd have boys all over me. Uncle Jasper is so serious all the time. He and Alice are so different, but the love they share is so pure and so unlike any relationship I have ever seen before. You can see it in their eyes when they look at each other… They are soul mates and that they will always belong together. They are like two pieces of a puzzle; they are harmonious to each other. This is what triggered me to realize that the feeling I have for Jake has grown. I feel different around him now, and when I look at him, I see only him, and I only feel him no matter who is around. I blush every time I'm near him, and I don't know why but I can't help my self it's an involuntary gesture... and to be honest I'm pretty lucky that my dad hasn't heard my thoughts yet. But when I'm with Jake, I like blushing. I like the feeling that goes with it. I had a dream a few nights ago, it was nothing like the dream I had tonight... well not at the beginning.

Me and Jake were in the woods behind my house. We were running, Jacob still in his human form and we were holding hands. We stopped abruptly at the edge of a stream, somewhere I had never been before and I knew that. He told me he loved me, and that I would always be his, and he kissed me! It felt good, and right. Like something had clicked. But then, the man; the same man from my dream before, came to take me away and said I didn't belong with him. I hadn't realized I was having the same dream again, until I woke up, to Jake's voice.

"Nessie, Nessie. Wake up sweetie, you were screaming" Jake said lightly, shaking me from my dream.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry. What was I saying? I'm fine" I lied, wiping my eyes. Only then did I realize I was crying again.

"You didn't say anything. You showed me. You were screaming in your head" Jake said, pointing at my hand on his chest. I have this 'gift' were I can tell people things without actually speaking to them. All I could think was that if he had heard me scream, then he had seen the rest of my dream as well. He had seen my dream, seen how I now saw him and he had felt what I felt when he kissed me. There was no need to speak to him about my feelings now. He already knew.

"Oh god Jake. I'm so sorry. You were never meant to see any of that... Did you get any sleep?... I'm going to get a drink. I'll understand if you want to go now. I'm sorry" I said, blushing, but not the blushing I enjoyed. I had completely embarrassed myself. I picked myself up off the bed and walked out of the room towards the kitchen.

"Nessie… ouch, crap. My foot!" Jake exclaimed. I heard a bang, and then realized it must have been his foot hitting something. I didn't turn on the light on my way to the kitchen.

"I thought dogs were meant to be able to see where they were going." I said, a little bit too harsh. I'm never harsh to Jake, and I don't know why I was then. I was just so embarrassed.

"Jake, I never meant that. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? The dream or the dog joke?" He said following me into the kitchen holding his foot.

"Both. You never meant to see that. And I never meant the dog joke. It's Rose. She is rubbing off on me." I tried to say with a little sarcasm in my voice. I knew Jake didn't buy it. He knew I was embarrassed. He always did. I had my back to Jake, facing the window. I felt two hot hands grab my waist and spin me round. I continued not to look at him, so instead, I looked at the floor. Jake's hand grabbed hold of my chin, and forced it up so he could see into my eyes.

"Will you look at me please?" Jake asked. I looked up and I saw Jake smiling with a huge grin on his face. I loved that grin - It told me everything was going to be alright. Most of the time. Now I just felt even more embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." Within that second, Jake grabbed the back of my neck and began to kiss me. His lips felt warm against mine, and I didn't know if this was because of my dream, or because he wanted to, but I got caught up in the moment. I let my loose hands grab his back and I gently pulled his body closer to mine. Jacob let go of my neck, and looked into my eyes, I saw eagerness in them, but at the same time I saw happiness. I was making Jake happy? That was all I needed… To realize that he wanted me just as much as I wanted him. I took his hand and placed it on my back, then placed my hands around his neck. Before I even had chance to catch another breath, Jakes lips had already found mine. Like in my dream, this was right. Just like Alice and Jasper, we fitted. We were the two parts of a puzzle. Just as I was starting to lose myself in my real life dream, Jake pushed my hand away and let his hands fall from my back.

"Wow Nessie, let's just hold it there, okay?"

"Jake, I'm sorry. I thought… I don't know."

"Ness, stop apologizing. You have done nothing wrong. It was just going too fast. I don't want you doing something you don't want to do. I don't want to rush this. I didn't even know you felt that way until now." He said, his eyes meeting mine. They looked so apologetic, even though he had nothing to apologize for.

"I do want this Jake. I want you more then you believe. Please." I said grabbing his neck again. He took my hand and held it in his. His lips found mine again, but this time the kiss was more gentle, and didn't last as long as before.

"Nessie, please. Let's just take this slowly. There is no rush. I'm not leaving you."


End file.
